jonghyun408s_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Stone
|place = 9/16|votesagainst = 6|days = 24|challenges= 6}} Rachel Stone is a contestant at Survivor: Caroline Islands Profile Name (Age): Rachel Stone (30) Tribe Designation: Chuuk Current Residence: Washington Occupation: Policewoman Personal Claim to Fame: Getting to arrest my first criminal Inspiration in Life: My father Hobbies: Reading Detective books, surfing the net Pet Peeves: Weakness, selfish 3 Words to Describe You: Strong, fast, sharp If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be? A book, my police badge and a tent Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like: I don’t really know since my shift is the same time it broadcasts Reason for Being on Survivor: So I have enough money and I can give birth Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: I am physically strong to do challenges, also I am very clever Survivor: Caroline Islands In the beginning of the game, Rachel established an alliance with Andrea and Thomas, which got broken later when Thomas argued with Andrea. But however, she find herself to be the person preventing argument back at camp between Bosco and Thomas. After her original alliance is broken, she joined the alliance of Andrea and Bosco. In Day 9, he joined the majority to vote out Emma since she got sick. In Day 12, when Chuuk tribe goes to Tribal Council again, Bosco wants to take out food provider Thomas, but she disagree, and launches a plan into voting Tanya off with Andrea, by letting Bosco play his idol and cast two votes to Tanya. Afterwards, both alliances in Chuuk tribe have only 3 people remaining, she communicated to Jordan that she wants to ally with him in an attempt to sway him in their alliance, when it did not work, she told Jordan right before Tribal Council that she has strong will power, and she will not change her vote, causing Jordan to flip his vote at Tribal Council, and giving her alliance in control, afterwards Rachel once again heads to Jordan, stating that she will ally with him and Thomas as a backup plan which Jordan did not trust her. At merge, Rachel joined her original alliance to sway Michelle from Kosrae into the alliance, while she would do anything to keep Jordan and Thomas in their alliance, after Sally was voted out, she started to realize that Andrea is a social threat after seeing how Andrea is friends with everyone, and she decide to blindside her, by getting the Kosrae alliance and Jordan, Thomas on plan to vote her out. But however, her plan was leaked to them since Jordan ratted her plan out to Bosco since Jordan did not trust and don't want to work with her, letting Andrea hknow about her blindside. Andrea launched a counter-blindside on her, which she got Jordan, her alliance, and Kosrae alliance to vote for her, in the end the alliance chose to vote her out over Andrea and she was blindsided with a 6-3- vote, as she is the first jury member. Voting History Category:Jonghyun408's Fanon Category:Fanon contestants Category:Fanon Female contestants Category:Survivor: Caroline Islands Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:9th Place Category:Fanon Jury member